helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Morito Chisaki Concert
|color1 = white }} Concerts Morning Musume *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ *MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY *Morning Musume '20 Concert Tour Haru ~MOMM~ *Morning Musume '20 Dinner Show "Happy Night" Country Girls *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ Joint *Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE Hello! Project *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2020 Winter *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2020 ~Hisaichi Fukkou Shien Tohoku wo Genki ni!~ Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Tsugunaga Momoko *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ Events Birthday Events *Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2016 *Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2017 *Morning Musume '18 / Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event Country Girls *Country Girls 1 Shuunen Kinen Event & Tsugunaga Momoko Fukkatsusai! *Country Girls FC Event 2016 ~Christmas♡Girls~ *Country Girls 3 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Minna Genki Shiteta?~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama・Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp IN Isumi *SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Ongakusai 2016 in Miura ~Urari Marché Opening Kinen~ *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 Notes # Only during the encore of the rescheduled Okayama concert on August 13, 2017. Category:Concert & Event Appearances Category:Morito Chisaki